


A Piece of Our Puzzle

by Satienn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Another story, Cheritz Wizard Theory, F/M, Mention of blood, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), So much angst, V | Jihyun Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satienn/pseuds/Satienn
Summary: By the evening on the 10th day, V's suffering seemed to finally reach the end. As MC awaits for him to wake up, she starts feeling something different. Especially after that call with Ray...Can she find all the pieces of their puzzle?[Alternate ending, plus some of my fav theories going around in the fandom. Read notes for more info]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody knows the Reset Theory, right? But there's also another one that is just as good. The main inspiration for this work can be found in the link below, but I sincerely recommend checking it later if you don't want spoilers for this fic... I also made a few alterations, so please note that I was INSPIRED by this theory, what you're gonna read here is not exactly it.
> 
> http://elany-maxx.tumblr.com/post/159143394241/elany-maxx-secretbl00d-elany-maxx-i-want
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Spoilers for ALL routes, mainly V's.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy some heavy angst hehehe
> 
> This chapter is MC's POV.

I just talked to Rika on the messenger... now it was just us. My only wish was for everyone to find happiness... but it seems she's choosing a different path.

"I think I understand you now, V..." I say out loud hoping his sleep-induced body would hear me. My heart tightens to see him suffering as much as this for the past 10 days. I shut my eyes to contain the tears I've been holding for so long now, and turn my back to his bed.

Another night is about to start as I watch the sunset through the hospital window... V's room is so quiet. Jumin and Seven left earlier, and now I'm the only one keeping him company... I stare at the glass as the darkness outside deepens, leaving room for my reflex to appear in front of me.

I look so tired... I can't even remember how my life was like before joining the RFA only 10 days ago. It feels like an eternity, and I can only recall... suffer--

The phone I hold with both my hands starts vibrating and I look at it to see the caller's id:

_Ray..?_

Even though I want V to wake up soon, I also wouldn't want to disturb his rest... he deserves it more than anyone else. I leave the room to take the call.

"Ray?" I say it in a surprised tone as I close the door behind me.

" _Thank God... It's working. The weather's so nice today... so I wanted to talk to you._ "

I walked towards the nearest window to not miss the sun leaving... and yes. The weather is very nice today. But how does his voice in my ear sound even nicer? Like the perfect match for this scenario...

"Ray... you sound calm."

" _Do I? I have something very important to tell you today... Perhaps that's why. I didn't even realize it._ "

He's talking as if grasping for air... and my heart becomes tight once again.

" _But I feel so nervous... to say it..._ "

His breathing is getting unstable... as is mine.

" _Uh... listen, I... to be honest..._ "

I place my free hand on my chest and... why is my heart beating so fast right now??

" _MC, when you were in that room... those days were the happiest moments in my life. That's... the only memory that sparkles so pure with not a spot of betrayal._ "

Betrayal? Why is my heartbeat increasing to the point of getting painful after he said this word?

" _That moment is the shiniest moment in me... I will never forget how you trusted and waited for me... All those times, your voice..._ "

I wanted to say something... I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything as my whole body ached. He senses my silence.

" _... I really wanted to tell you that._ "

"Ray..." His name comes out as whisper.

" _I miss you so much.... I said this a lot of times, didn't I? I miss you so much, so these words would just come out when I open my mouth... But in the end, we couldn't see each other..._ "

The sun is almost completely gone now, and my whole body is shaking... why??

" _The last time we met... was when I introduced my savior to you, wasn't it? It's been only a few days since that happened... but it feels like years have passed.... Now I'll never get to see you, will I? It's all my fault... I've done wrong._ "

Done... wrong?

" _I dreamed of living happily ever after at that place... I thought that day will come if I work a little harder... But it seems I didn't even deserve that dream. Though it was very brief, I even imagined going on a date with somebody I love... Hold hands so tenderly, give warm hugs, and make lovely kisses... Something like that..._ "

What's...? As he tells me these words, I can perfectly imagine them... so lively...

" _They're dreams too big for me, right? You... were too good for me. You were a person... too good for me._ "

No... his voice is trembling and he starts whispering.

" _Thank you for staying with me, though very briefly. I wanted to see you... for the last time... I think now I even made you hear how pathetic I am. But still... thank you for bearing with me all this time, MC..._ "

No... NO! This can't be a goodbye!

"Ray, please...! WAIT!" I scream at my phone with the little force I still have in me.

" _I won't ask you to please remember me... It doesn't matter if you forget about me... I want you to be happy no matter what..._ "

I can clearly hear his sobs through his words... and what is it... that I can't remember??

" _You need to be happy... You must, MC... My first and last love--_ "

"RAY!!!" I took a step forward, as if getting close to the window meant reaching out to him.

I quickly look at my phone and I'm back at the home screen. I keep my eyes on it, hoping he would call me back... I'm too terrified to move even a single inch.

The screen turns black and I see my reflection. The desperation on my face confuses me even more... I fall to my knees as the sky outside is fully dark. I can feel it. The pain in my chest... what is it?

I know I never wished any harm to befall on Ray... but this is beyond everything I thought I knew about my feelings.

I try to call him back and he doesn't pick up... Is it all my imagination? Did I get carried away because of his emotions? But why does it feel like it's been here before? This pain in my heart....

 

"Hey, Miss... you can't stay on the floor--"

The nurse that's been assisting us since yesterday runs towards me... I try to look at her but she's blurred and my eyes hurt.

"Oh dear... are you okay? Would you like me to--"

"No it's.. it's... I'm fine, I just.."

I try to stand up and I'm glad she's here, or I would have fallen right back to the ground.

She calls for help and a security guard holds me while she goes after a wheelchair. She soon takes me to the nearest vacant room, and I can't pay attention to which is it... Jumin secured the whole floor, so V could--

"V! How is... how is V?"

"He is still resting... and you need it too, Miss. Mister Han asked me to take care of you... I'm sorry you've been through all of this. V's situation is stable, he'll soon wake up. You don't have to cry..."

"No, no... I need to--" Wait. Did she just say I'm crying...?

"You've been so brave... I'm sure you wouldn't want V to see you crying for him when he wakes up. Don't worry, the security will take care of it if anything happens." 

I touch my face and it's all puffy... when did I..? Ray... I think of him, and everything turns black as the night's sky.

 

I wake up around two hours later from one of the nicest dreams I've had... but I can't recall any of what happened on it.

I look around and the security guard that brought me here still stands next to the door. I want to get up and see V, but my body doesn't move...

My phone vibrates and I see there's a chatroom opened. Jumin's online. I need to thank him for providing us all of this.

He worries about me, and I reassure him that I'm taking care of myself... or more like his staff is, but he doesn't need to be aware of that. I know how much he worries about me...

And all the other RFA members just as much, of course!  _What was that thought...?_ I shake off this doubt and continue paying attention to Jumin's words. As he tells me the news from the Mint Eye and updates me on our situation, Rika logs in.

It was an intense conversation, and when it's over I'm finally able to breath normally again. Jumin calls me and I try to show in my voice that I'm at my best shape. He has more than enough to worry about and I'm sure the interaction with Rika was hard on him.

Just before he ended the call, the same nurse that helped me earlier entered the room. I thanked her again and again, then asked her if she could help me see V.

"Of course I could help you... but you still need to rest a little--"

"I'm much better already... Please, I won't be able to rest any more than this if I don't see him. I promise I'll stay still--"

"...but V isn't awake yet."

"I don't mind... I can rest in that reclining chair by his side. Please..."

I can feel my body is almost completely out of energy, but seeing V was the only thing that helped me control the sense of guilt I've been feeling lately... So many bad things happened to him, I don't have the right to stay here and rest peacefully... survivor's guilt be damned, I know I have a part on this situation, but I just can't really recall it from my memories.

The kind nurse helped me and I felt a lot better when I saw him breathing well and steady. He's alright, considering everything... and I'm so glad.

I sit beside his bed and try to focus on his chest moving up and down... within the next 10 minutes I fall asleep again.

I take a nap for over an hour, and the sky outside is even darker. I try to keep my thoughts away from the events that took place so far. I keep staring at V and try to focus on the best case scenarios, and I imagine everyone the happiest once we reach the end of this war against Mint Eye. Everyone, including Rika and Ray...

_Ray.... what have you done to me?_

V's hand moves and my mind leaves the question behind. I pull the chair closer to the bed and hold his hand close to my face.

"Please... wake up, V"

I'll spend the next hours in this exact same position. Waiting...

It was almost 10 pm when my phone gets my attention. Jaehee is online. Without taking one of my hands off V's, I enter the chatroom.

We start talking about the hacker... Seven enters the chatroom. I do worry about him, but I can't hide my uneasiness about the hacker's status. I feel my eyes watering this time, and everything hurts again. I hate seeing them against each other... I hated before, because I knew from the start that Ray didn't deserve it. But now it hurts... what's this unfamiliar pain that I know so well?

Ray enters the chatroom and I immediately let go of V's hand. Like it was wrong to be by his side...

With both my hands shaking, I manage to type everything correctly after taking long and deep breaths.

 

                                           **Ray?**

 

**Thank god...**

**You haven't left yet...**

**MC...**

**...the screen is blurry**

**because my eyes are bleary from tears.**

**I miss you so much...**

**MC...**

**I wish...**

**I could go back to time**

**when I first met you...**

 

I try to control my own tears as well. I cannot miss this opportunity... I need to talk to him... talk him out of this...

 

**...and**

**My savior...**

**if you don't come back**

**our paradise.....**

**won't exist anymore in this world... will it?**

**I shall carry on**

**your last wishes.**

**Thank you for saving me.**

**Though it was very brief, I was happy at your paradise...**

 

Last... wishes? Come back? Where is Rika...??

 

**and MC...**

**my MC...**

 

**Ray, it's all over now...**

 

**it is...**

**I'll miss you a lot.**

****

**Well then...**

**Goodbye. For real.**

**MC...**

 

**_Unknown has left the chatroom._**

 

 

I stare at my phone once again. He's leaving me once again... No.... I wanted to tell him it was over, and that he could stay with me and the RFA... but my fingers were shaking too much... and I couldn't... I just...

I'm a crying mess and I'm aware of it this time...

This is stupid! My sobs won't bring Ray back to me!

My phone slips from my hand and hits the floor. I look down and my tears are wetting all my skirt. Then I look up. And I see V still sleeping smoothly.

"V... I cannot make you happy"

My head hurts from crying so much. And I just want to get up and run away from all the troubles... but I have nowhere else to go.

The realization hits me. Without hesitating, I start drying my face... I cannot be like this. I take his hand with mine, and with regret I beg for his forgiveness...

"I'm sorry, V... I won't give up on the RFA. I'm sorry... Please, wake up..."

 

I don't know if it was how I held his hand.. or if he heard my prayer... but I swear I heard V making a sound... his hand moved... it's squeezing mine very lightly!

"V...! Can you hear me?"

"MC...? Where am..."

His voice is so low, but the silence in the room allows me to hear him.

"We were... at the mount--"

He shakes in agony... it hurts me so much to see him like this.

"We are at the hospital! Are you okay?"

It was a dumb question, but I didn't know how to control my tongue under the sudden rush of happiness that hit me.

"Ah... Hospital... I don't know... I don't remember what happened..."

V closes his eyes...

"You were hurt, V... You were stabbed..."

I know he remembers... I just can't push him...

"Ah... But MC, you're not hurt, are you?"

A sad smile finds its way onto my face... I could never hurt him. I couldn't tell him that my whole body was under a turmoil caused by my own feelings... though I know my face is probably showing it after so many tears... but V is kind and pretends not to see it. He knows I'm suffering... but neither of us knew why.

"Ha... you look fine. That's a relief... If we are in the hospital, Rika... isn't casing us?"

"No, she's not. Let's slowly assess the situation." I say trying to hide my desperation. I wish I knew her status too...

"Ha... Thank god. Luciel did a good job taking care of it. Are we in contact with the other members...?"

"Yes, Jumin and Seven said they would take care of the Mint Eye"

That was the only answer to avoid him to worry and try to do everything by himself again.

"I see. If we're in contact with the others, that means you're safe as well... Thank heavens. I think I can let go some of my guilt now."

I massage his hand in order to reassure him that he shouldn't feel like this, despite having said so many times before. He looks away from me.

"About Rika..."

Before he continues, I interrupt him.

"Let's talk about her later..."

"... Alright. I hope I'm not dreaming... I hope I'm not in a dream... as I'm sitting and talking to you face-to-face. I wanted to see you in a safe place. That's what I've been desperately praying for the past few days. It'd be okay to let go of my thought on Rika for now, for just a little, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it is... I was so worried something might happen to you."

I cannot hide how guilty I feel as well... He closed his eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry... and go through all of this again..."

Again...? I probably shows the question on my face, and V avoids my eyes.

"If you're safe... if you're under the RFA's protection from now on... then my goal has been accomplished. I've... been asleep for long, haven't I?"

"I was worried. But it's okay since you're awake now..." Not one of my hopeless feelings earlier that day made me think this moment right now wasn't worth the wait. He tries to put on a smile before talking again.

"Yes... I also feel relieved, seeing you safe and sound."

I understand V more than I thought... a short silence fills he room before he continues. Not once I let go of his hand.

"I dreamt of my mother while I was asleep. I didn't have much chance to talk to her when she was alive... Now that I think about it... she always gave the look as if she had something to say to me."

"What kind of words did your mother say in your dream?"

I was curious... I believe V's mother was responsible for making him the wonderful person he was now.

"..." He closed his eyes again... I felt how difficult it was for him to open up about her...

"That's... I can't tell you right now. Not now. You've heard so many things. From me, from Rika... So for now... please let me take a break. I'll tell you, MC, when I'm able to carry out my mother's words. But instead... I'll tell you one thing. I really want to love again someday, MC..."

I was so happy to hear that... V deserves all that's good in this world.

"I don't know if I can, but if I'm given the chance... I want to love again. Maybe it's beacause I've survived death, or maybe it's because of seeing my mother in my dreams... I now have the courage. The courage to become and voice the real me... Not as the head of RFA, photographer V, Jumin's friend, or Rika's lover... But as the real me. I... I want to find the real me. Now I really want to let go of Rika. And.. I want to let go of my past as well."

My face certainly displayed the happiest smile... I'm so glad I could help him..

"I also hope... though my head keeps telling me I don't deserve it... That I want to get help from everyone. I know it's a nuisance... but I want to ask for help.. And I want my heart to heal. I want to live a different life...! As the real Jihyun Kim... I want to live however I like. Not the life for father or of art... but my life. Can I... do that?"

"Sure, V. I'll be rooting for you." With my free hand, I shed a single tear of joy that insisted in leaving my eye. V tightened the hold on my hand.

"Thank you, MC... thank you. Um... When I learn who I really am... then.."

He's.. hesitating? I frowned. V looks me in the eyes. He's calm and nervous at the same time.

"N-no, it's nothing. Thank you for staying by my side until I woke up. MC, I... really admire you. And... I... I always thought... you shine so beautifully..."

I look away from V without knowing how to respond. I'm happy he sees me this way... yet it still feels wrong.

 

_But why??_ I search in my head and nothing but Ray's face answers this question...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Seven's POV.
> 
> It takes place right after the chat MC mentioned him in the last chapter.

I exit the chatroom and toss my phone into the passenger seat.

"Gaaa... my head's hurting, my hands are hurting, and I can't even leave my car! Sorry, babe... I love you, but I just can't feel my legs anymore!"

I look around and I'm glad to see no one walking around the parking lot... After Jumin and I left V's room, he asked me not to leave the Hospital yet. So I got to work inside my car, to avoid any curious eyes over my precious computer.

"Jumin... you'll have to compensate me enough for me to stay in the best spa in Hawaii!"

I stretch my arms, and go back to work... since Rika entered the chatroom I've been able to track her and it seems she's been moving for quite some time.

But what's really bothering me is that my other computer says something is wrong with the CCTV system at Mint Eye... the footage doesn't show anything, but...

"This damn hacker is shutting me away from the data, something is definitely wrong, I need to see...NO!!! DAMN IT! It was a fake video! HE fooled me to the last moment...!"

What do I do now??? This can't be happening... think, Seven, THINK!

"Jumin, I must call Jumin..."

 

_ALL SYSTEM ERASED_

 

What?? Oh no...No! the only way it could happen would be if...

"The hacker... The hacker...!"

I can't believe my eyes as the program opened in my screen tells me there's... nothing to hack.

"Where's my satellite view--"

What the...

"HE FUCKING BLEW THE WHOLE PLACE UP?!?!"

It was really life or death then...

"Where is my phone, I need to call--"

As I reached for it in the passenger seat, my vision gets blurry and my own system fails...

"Nooooo... dear body, don't you dar--"

 

Everything is black.

Everything is white.

My mind is rushing, and I can't stop anywhere.

My... memories?

Her memories.

MC...

Rika.

V...

Oh, right... we did that...

Stupid Saeyoung... 

Stupid Saeran...

I've seen it all.

 

I open my eyes and I'm in my car again...

"Oh, Saeran... what have we done, brother..?"

I close my eyes recalling everything I just saw... we screwed up, brother--

My phone is ringing.

"Jumin...?"

"Luciel, I'm glad you picked up. The Unit's been trying to call you for the past 2 hours--"

"TWO HOURS??"

"Yes. Are you ok? Assistant Kang said you were probably sleeping, since you haven't slept for days."

"I... I had... yeah, I was. Defender of Justice just got back his energy! What happened while he was gone?"

"We're not getting responses from the Mint Eye's headquarters. I hoped you would elucidate us--"

"OOHHH... Right! Jumin... the hacker... he blew himself up. The building is gone."

"Mint Eye... exploded?"

"Yes... I have the satellite footage if you want to--"

"Ok, Luciel. I guess this problem is solved, then. I need you to do something else."

"But it's already over, Jumin. RFA won--"

"The hacker is gone, whoever he was is not the urgent business. But I must remind you, RFA stands for Rika's Foundraising Association. We need to find Rika."

"Yeah.. Rika... Sure thing! I'll be sending you her coordinates right now. Please send some of your people there. I'll get there in a few minutes and I... need cover."

"That was fast. I'll be glad to help with whatever I can offer. I'm waiting for the information."

I touch the end call button and close my eyes.

"Come on, Wizard Seven! You need to get your focus back!"

Ha... encouraging words to myself always help. But not as much as hers...

"No... no time to waste!! Rika, you better be waiting for me!"

 

_Destination set._

_Arrival at Rika's apartment in: 14 minutes._

"I hope the Unit's agents get there as fast as us, babe!"

"Rika... this is the last. Wait for us..."

I mumbled to myself as I'm about to enter her apartment with 6 of Jumin's men.

"Team A, Team B! All set?"

"Yes, sir!"

"As I've mentioned before, the woman may throw a fit. That's the only thing you should be cautious of. Well, then... shall we now proceed?"

I waited for a man's response, but instead...

"What is this... tremor!?"

"It seems an explosion took place within!!"

Explo--

"EVERYBODY STEP BACK"

Rika wouldn't...

"What's... this? Could it be... the special security system?"

Oh no--

"...Medic! Medic, are they down there? Tell them to hurry up!! RIGHT NOW!"

I hear a fuss between the men, but they do as I command.

"This shouldn't be... Not Rika, too...!"

WHY IS IT HAPPENING??

"Nooo.... I don't want to deal with their bullshit right now..."

I take my phone. My job is over now.

 

"Yo.. Jumin... Yeah, I'm here... No. No. It's over, Jumin. Rika exploded her apartment."

"Rika did what?"

"I may have installed a special security system with a bomb--"

"You did what??"

"I did it because she personally asked me a few months ago... but that's not important. Look, I'm sending the special agents inside... I think... there's not much I can do here--"

"I understand."

"I'm sorry, Jumin. I came as fast as my babe could, but I still couldn't make it. Now I have... something else to do. It's kinda important, so... I would really thank you if you could send someone else to be these guys' new leader."

"Yes. I appreciate your cooperation, Luciel. I'll be sending more specialists and someone to take your place."

"Thanks. Bye..."

 

It's over... but what have I done to deserve this shit?? Why do those two must always screw up and leave their mess to me?

"Saeran is gone and now I also need to clean up his mess... damn it, bro.."

I hold back my tears and run to my car. I drive faster than I should... I get back to the Hospital within only 12 minutes.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, babe!"

I barely park it correctly, and run towards the elevator... the receptionist already know me, so I go to Jumin's now private floor and my now regained powers helps me not to pass out from exhaustion.

The elevator door opens, there are a few security guards staring at me. I run towards V's room door.

I hesitate for a few seconds.

"Would she have remembered me by now..?"

I think out loud, but I'm sure what's the answer I would like more is not the reality... Even so, I can only find out when I see her.

I knock the door four times... it used to be our signal--

"Oh... hey, Seven! V woke up!! But he went back to sleep because of the meds the nurse--"

I stopped paying attention at her words... I could recognize this face from any distance... she's been crying. And she's so tired. More than I ever seen her... it wasn't like this even when we had brought to Mint Eye that other time--

"...Seven? Are you okay?"

"Oh.. yes! Nothing can beat 707!"

She giggless. Her silly laugh lights up her face... God, I missed her.

"MC, I... we need to talk."

"Sure. Let's just get a bit far from V's room, he needs to rest."

Always so caring...

"You're really an angel, MC."

"No, I'm not..."

We enter a waiting room across the corridor... her voice isn't as cheerful as she's trying to be.

"MC, did... something happen?"

"I'm fine, Seven!" She smiles, but I know she's suffering.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I'm a secret agent! I will take your secrets to my grave! Agents' word of promise!" I place my right hand above my heart.

"Pffft... Seven!! You--"

Now there's the laughter I missed... We sit across each other in very comfortable chairs.

"What? Is my hair funny?"

"Noo! You're just.. you make me laugh when I don't even.."

"MC..."

She started crying... all I wanted was to run and comfort her. But I can't. I sense she doesn't fully remember me, and that would be weird...

"I'm... I'm sorry... you shouldn't be seeing me like this..."

"MC, I... I'm the one who's sorry, I couldn't--"

"How's Ray... The hacker. Have you heard anything from him? I feel..."

I look at the window to avoid her eyes... the sun is... raising?

"MC, would you mind to accompany me in watching the sunrise?"

"Uh... okay, but what about--"

I get up and pull her from her sit. Holding her hand, I make our way towards the stairs. 

"Where are we going?"

"To properly see it! It should be locked, but I'm the greatest hacker even in this Universe..."

"What did you just-- Wow..." She covers her opened mouth. That's definitely her amusement face.

"Yeah... it's as beautiful as Elly, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful, Seven..."

I look at our hands and our fingers are intertwined. I hold it as if my life depends on it. She's still speechless... and I let our shared silence fill the new fresh morning for a few more minutes. 

The sky is so clear... it's a pleasant autumn morning. I look at her and then realize she's wearing not so warm clothes... I free our hands and put my jacket over her shoulders. When I'm beside her again and see her face, I notice more tears are running down her cheeks.

"MC... talk to me."

"Seven, I... can't..."

"Then we'll sing!"

I take a step closer to her before I start.

 

" _Like the sun in the sky, I’m always here, brightening the world you breath and live in... Anywhere you go, you can feel my gentle love..._ "

"What?"

Even when she frowns she can be so cute... I continue my singing, and I know she starts to recall.

" _I still remember your face and your smile, as vivid as the blue water. There’s a tree standing alone we promised to decorate. I can wait ’til you come..._ "

" _If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone, look to the sky I am always here with you._ " 

She's now singing with me...

" _Your loneliness can blind you to the joys_ _of your day. Come out, I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm, ever more.._ "

" _You still remember my voice and my scent. As lucid as your dreams last night_ " 

She starts this one before me... she remembers her own parts!

" _I wish the snow from the sky lights up your windows in winter and fills you up with hope once again._ "

" _If you ever feel the cold wind and you hide in your home alone, look to the sky I am always here with you. Your loneliness can blind you to the joys of your day. Come out, I’m the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm, ever more..._ "

 

"Seven..." She's smiling and crying? "How do I know this song??"

"It's... it was your favourite song."

"My... song?"

"MC... we were--"

"Your scent is... familiar... I think I've known you from before."

"Yeah... listen, have you been feeling different lately?"

"What do you mean..?"

"Like your connection to the hacker... I saw how you acted when he called you back in the hideout... so, what is he to you?"

"He's... the person that brought me to the Mint Eye. He introduced me to the RFA and he--"

"No no no! I'm an agent, you cannot lie to me! Your face always showed much more than that. Like you've known him for ages..."

"I don't... I can't remember."

She's confused, but I can't deny it. If I push a little more, she'll start to remember. But I can't torture her like this... it's better to say all of it right away.

"MC. I can... give your memories back."

"My memories?"

"From your past lives."

She takes a step back.

"What? Seven, that's not funny... and why did you avoid my question back then? Where is Ray??"

"He's gone... Saeran is... gone."

"Saeran? And what do you mean--"

I can't hold my tears any longer.

"Haa... looks like... I'm the weakest brother."

"...Brother?"

I'm only confusing her... I need to give her memories back!

"MC, I want you to answer my next questions as fast as you can!" She nods and I continue. "What's Zen's problem with Jumin?"

"He projects his brother in him."

"Yoosung's major?"

"Veterinary medicine."

"Jaehee's dream?"

"To own a nice bakery cafe."

"Jumin's inner problem?"

"The tangled threads inside his mind."

She gets all of them correctly faster than I imagined.... I'm scared to ask the next one, but there's no going back.

"Now... what is my real name?"

"I..."

"Saaay it~"

"...Luciel?"

My heart breaks in a million pieces... I can't keep this mask any longer...

"Damn it, Saeran!" I fall to my knees and look up to the sky. "You took away from her the memories I most cherished!!"

She stays quiet for a moment. I know I'm forcing the return of her memories. It wasn't supposed to be this way... WHY, SAERAN?

"I'm sorry, MC..." I stand up and walk towards her. "This might hurt a little, since I'm forcing them on you. That's not a Wizard's job, after all. But I refuse to live in this Universe without my brother... Please... you can have Ray back. Just trust me."

She nods and I have the permission I needed. I place both my hands on her cheeks and touch our foreheads. She place her hands above mine and we close our eyes. Just like she always did when giving up on her precious memories.

I didn't want to give all of them back to her... I didn't want her to remember the endless suffering life before me. But it would be unfair to our contract...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the last chapter, but I want to know your opinions before posting it. Please leave a comment! Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this was going to be the last chapter?
> 
> Ooops~
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is MC's POV.

As our foreheads touched, I felt a sting going right into my brain. I hold Seven's hands as hard as I can. I feel like falling and I dare not to open my eyes...

 

_It's dark._

_I feel cold._

_I need dried clothes._

_Dried?_

_I open my eyes._

_I see lies. The truth that stands in front of me is in sepia tones... memories of true moments long gone._

_Warmth... I forgot what it was like to be this close to someone and feel their warmth. Isn't this our last hug? I'm sure the owner of the perfume emanating from you is waiting...._

_"You'll be fine on your own, right?" He says as I was freed from his arms. I know it's a goodbye I didn't want. I should have been tired of hearing this kind of consolation._

_He turns around and leaves me standing alone in the middle of my street. The memories we shared... were just another bunch of memories I won't forgive or forget. I ran here with the illusion I could get him back. As usual, they always run faster and leave me._

_He's my-- he was my boyfriend. Another one that left me. At first they were all fragile and hurt. But I helped them. I helped them overcome all they suffered. Until they noticed I was not needed anymore._

_I scream alone in the middle of my empty street. Can't I ever stop being like this...? My empathy is too much for me. My love is too much for people. I need to stop..._

_I look up to the night sky and can't keep my eyes open. Will the rain never stop? Why does it always choose me? I have nowhere to run... my feelings will always betray me._

_It's been cold for a long time... But I don't want to go home. It's the middle of the night... I can stay here forever until I'm taken... can I embrace the rain?_

_I fall. My warm tears mix with the cold water hitting my body. I want to scream again, but even so... not a single person can save me even if they hear me--_

_The rain stopped hitting me. I dry my eyes from the tears that hasn't fallen yet. I look up. Someone stands beside me, and holds an umbrella above me. Black and yellow... red shirt?_

_"I'm sorry."_

_He apologizes and extends his right hand to help me stand. I try to stop myself from crying, but my body is still aching from my recent loss. I shiver. I need dried clothes... He hugs me, still holding the umbrella. He is but a stranger to me, but his embrace is the warmest. I feel his heart is racing like mine--_

_"I can save you."_

_I look into his golden eyes without taking my hands off his moving chest. I'm still crying too much to say anything. But the look on my face probably asks for an explanation._

_"I'm... not a person. But I can save you. Tell me, don't you want to experience infinite love?"_

_I feel so desperate. Did he just read my mind? Is the rain sending me a sign? If this is all true, I can make a wish._

_"I only ask for one thing in return, tho... I want your memories." He explains as I respond once again with a frown. "Well, let's say I can make you... start over? You'll start a new life in a Universe made especially for you. And you can infinitely go back to the start. It's called a reset."_

_"Reset?"_

_His eyes are shining and he nods with excitement. I don't know why would someone say these words to me if they wouldn't be true... I ask myself if I could accept it, and the answer is out of my mouth in a second._

_"I can give up on all the memories I have, but... I want to be reminded of everything if I ever start recalling."_

_"Oh? You're more interesting than I thought... I'll give your memories back. But only the ones you have until this night. You will not remember a reset--"_

_"But I don't want to forget what kind of choices I've made and the ones I want to make next. I wanna be able... to finally choose something."_

_"Hmm... then I can leave a choice-memory..? Yes. I guess it's possible... You'll be able to 'feel' which route you should take, the one you wanted right before reseting. Of course, you won't know how many times you've chosen that path and how it ends. The rest of the memories from your resets are all mine. You agree? I'll explain the details later."_

_"I do, but... Why me?"_

_He smiles gently... or is it devilishly? He cups my face in both his hands. Our foreheads touch._

_"I am The Wizard Saeyoung. You are my MC. And we hereby sign our contract."_

_I'm his...? Soft lips touch mine and my pain is soothed. I don't feel cold. I can love and be loved for eternity._

_The Wizard saved me. And the rain ended that night._

 

It's bright.

I feel warm...

 

I open my eyes again and his hands are still holding my face. They are wet. His eyes are red. And I imagine so are mine.

"I'm sorry you had to relieve that again... it's the only way--"

I take a step back. The morning Sun is now shining above us. How long was I out? No... Something else is important right now.

"Sev-- Saeyoung, I can understand the RFA remembers far too well.. how long have I been with them?"

"...MC, my powers depend on your memories. I told you when we signed our contract that your life before me is the only one I'd give you back."

"I'm not asking you how they went. Though I really wanted to know... just... how much time passed since our contract?"

"A lot."

"Saeyoung... please."

"Gaaah, stop making this cute face!!" He covers his face with both his hands, but still watches me between his fingers. "Okay, it's... It's been years."

"WHAT?"

"I told you it would last forever, didn't I?"

"And have I chosen to reset... with everyone?"

"Yeah... even... me."

"Wha.. you? But I can't remember anything from you--" _Except for this ache in my chest...._

"That's because a Wizard more powerful than me took them away... I know, it's hard to believe someone has more powers than God Seven--"

My heart breaks in so many pieces as I see him goofing around like this.. but I can't remember anything! Only the pain stayed...

"Please.... stop..." My eyes hurt as I try to keep myself from crying again. "Who took them away from me?"

"Uh.... his name is Saeran. He's my twin brother... You may know him as--"

"Ray..."

I fall to my knees for the first time since last night... Saeyoung holds me. Why did Saeran took away my memories with his twin? Then I remembered. I quickly free myself from Saeyoung's arms and place both my hands on his shoulders.

"Saeyoung. You said... he died. You said we could fix this!"

"And I didn't lie! Look... He's actually not dead, he only left this Universe. That's why I got my powers and memories back--"

I continue nooding as he speak. Hearing that Saeran is not dead calmed my feelings a little, but I'm still confused.

"--because the Universe we are in is inside my own. The one I created for you that night. The only way to bring him back is if you remember the memories he took away. According to the contract, he will have to be sent back to this Universe to... reset you."

"I... I have too many questions. But what's important now is... how can I get them back?"

"...I'm sorry, MC. He took all your memories of us together."

Our memories... together? I look away from him. I feel ashamed and I have no idea why.

"And since he turns out to be a better Wizard than his older brother, you're not going to remember any time soon."

Happiness displays on my face.

"But then.. I will remember some day, won't I?"

He sighs and holds both my hands with his. We're still sitting on the floor of the Hospital's rooftop. I remember about V who is resting downstairs... I try to brush away my concern for him, listening very closely to Saeyoung's words. I have to if I want to bring Saeran back... and I want it more than anything else. For me, and for his brother.

"MC... ever since I started it, you turned out to be a wonderful player. You always won... I don't know why, or how, my full power would never work on you. At first I thought your memories were too strong... probably a reflex from your fight against the world, trying to hold onto your life's ideology even if it meant suffering--"

"My ideology?"

Saeyoung smiles. And I feel like my body is melting...

"You don't remember, but I know you better than anyone else... maybe even yourself. And your heart was always so open to the world... it didn't matter if the world did not return it back. I've watched you for a very long time before accepting you were the one for me. The one I would harvest my powers from."

"That sounds... mean."

"Haa.. You see..." He's now helping me stand. His enthusiasm is out of this world. I force myself to keep up with him. "Wizards need power. But the ones who can give us power are humans only. And I found out that... the power is as stronger as our feelings for the human we get it from. When I first saw you... I..."

He comes close and places his left hand on my face, caressing my cheek as if touching a fragile glass. I keep staring into his eyes, but the feeling that I'm doing something wrong hits me again. He pulls his hand away.

"Anyway, the thing is... you're strong, so there's a high possibility that you will be able to remember what Saeran took away. But I have no idea when, or even if... I never knew my brother's powers were so strong until--" 

He freezes and turns his back away from me. Seeing him like this.. why does it hurt?

"He probably doesn't know it. That I would never live in a Universe without him." He faces me again. "I'm sorry... I can't wait until your memories return."

There it is. One of the clues why I hated seeing both hackers fighting each other. Saeyoung loves Saeran so much.

"But there is a way... Though it can be too painful for you."

"Then I'll do it! I want Saeran back as much as yo--"

"Yeah. I know you do."

He turn around again and take a few steps away from me. What was that supposed to mean...? Why do I feel my heart shatter like when I last talked with--

"MC... Wizards... our feelings are more intense than humans are phisically capable of handling. I want you to know that... I would never do such thing if I knew of any other way."

"I trust you, Saeyoung... Always have and always will."

He smiles, but... is it sadness written all over his face? He pulls me closer. The Sun cannot be compared to the warmth of his embrace. His whisper hits my ears.

"You're my angel."

"You.. keep telling me that. But I never did anything to save you."

"Yes, you did..."

Our foreheads touch again. His hands on my cheeks feel warmer this time. Or is it my face..? I close my eyes from embarrassment and he continues.

"This can be... really painful. I will only show you enough just to make Saeran come back."

"No, I--"

"Please... I can feel what you feel when we are connected like this."

"Then you know I will suffer more the less I know."

"Haaa..." He protests then sighs deeply before continuing. "MC... how can you have such control over me?"

I don't know what to say at first and I feel my face getting redder as I keep staring at him. After 3 long seconds, I do the same as he did and let out a sight before saying the words I found in his eyes, although my heart breaks in more and more pieces after each of them is said.

"Because Saeyoung Choi... loves me very much."

He widens his eyes surprised and smiles so beautifully.

"I missed your boldness... Then I will show you our last reset together. The one you called _true happy ending_ for a long time..."

We close our eyes. I instantly feel my entire soul and body being overwhelmed by agony as new memories are put into my mind. 

His memories. _Our_ memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's flashback was heavily inspired by the song 'Rain' (SID).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many dialogues in this one lol
> 
>    
> This chapter is Seven's POV.
> 
> It starts in the last episode of Secret Ending 2.

It's been three weeks since the current reset started. MC chose me once again, but so many different things happened this time... for once, I'm glad I do not completely control the possibilities in this Universe.

 

I watch Saeran as he sits on the couch next to MC. He moves his head towards us, but looks directly at her. When he notices me sitting on her other side, he quickly looks away.

"Saeran..."

"Don't talk to me. We're taking a photo."

I know he's still suffering from being brainwashed and drugged to forget all about his powers as a Wizard... and my plan. That's something I didn't predict when I decided to bring him to this Universe. Nonetheless, I'm so overjoyed... the two most important creatures that ever existed for me are right here.

Jaehee tells us she finished setting up the camera and I adjust my position. My feelings scape my mouth.

"I'm happy."

The first moment with all of us together are about to be registered and I can't contain my happiness. I feel a small tear taking form in one of my eyes.

"I'm so, so happy..."

"...Idiot." Saeran says as he probably notices my voice starting to tremble. I smile to try and keep it steady.

"I love you, MC." I want to say the same words to Saeran. I take a look at him instead, and he's still facing away from me. "We are all one family."

The flashlight from the camera hits us. I know that once this reset ends I will probably feel deeply devastated... but right now, I feel more than blessed.

 

. . .

 

Saeran frowns.

"Well, it's been over a month since I proposed. I thought it was a good idea to bring her in. But don't worry, I won't ask her if you don't--"

"That's... that's fine. I'm all better already. And the house is yours..."

"Thanks, brother! I'm sure you two will be best friends in no time!"

_I'm glad neither of you can remember the resets she had with that part of you_ , that's what I wanted to say... For a second I'm glad the almost-letal dosage of Rika's elixir kept him from saving those memories. But then again, if she hadn't--

"Saeyoung?"

"S-sorry... I was just--" It's better if I hide it. "Anyway... what do you think about going out with us for some fancy dinner?"

"Now that's too much..."

"Haa, come on!! She will love this... and so will you!"

"No, I won't."

"Hmm... what about Chinese take out food?! I'll go fetch MC and the food, you don't even need to change clothes!"

"Why do you want this so much?"

"Because we are a family, aren't we?"

He turns around without saying a word and leaves the kitchen holding the glass of water he came here for.

"Saeran--"

"Fine... I'm taking off my pajamas then"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaah" I run and catch up to him before he reaches his bedroom door. I hug him and the glass almost falls from his hand. "I'll be back in an hour!"

 

. . .

 

I stare at the window barely opened, yet curious about how the Sun still finds a way to illuminate the room. I feel MC agitated under my arms. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning, babe."

"Morning, Saeyoung~" She adjusts her position so she can look me in the eye.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm... Better than I ever have!"

"Oh? Maybe it's because we worked our bodies to the point of exhaustion--"

"Speak for yourself... I'm ready for round two..."

She gives me the look that started our... performance the night before. I feel my whole body on fire and I close my eyes with embarrassment. 

"God Seven, your face is redder than your hair!"

She laughs and I cannot miss her cute face. I close the already small distance between us and roll her over, placing her under my body.

"Permission to continue, Captain?"

"Permission granted~"

Our bodies start naturally moving together, and that's when I realize... I could never leave her.

 

. . .

 

"Sure, Zen... Yeah... You too! Please take care, I don't want to see you hurt again... Oh?... You sure?.. Okay, if you say so... Yeah, bye byee~"

MC puts her phone down on the sofa and looks at me, sitting beside her. She has her cute frown on, but doesn't say anything, making me curious.

"...Is Zen ok?"

"Yeah, it's just... strange. Zen said he never got hurt while practicing, but.. I swear I remember him getting an injury."

No... No! It can't be! Not now! It's been only a few months... Please, God. Not yet...

"Uh.. that must be your imagination... haha--" If I deny it, maybe she won't remember?

"It's not! He even had to use a cast! And then... he bragged about himself, saying he can heal like a monster.." She giggles. "You do remember, right Saeyoung?"

"Yeah, Saeyoung. You _do_ remember."

"Saeran--"

The microwave beeps.

"Oh, the popcorn is ready! Be right back, boys."

She gets up in a second, and now I can stare at Saeran, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He's looking forward as if nothing just happened. I get his attention.

"I told you not to interfere with her memories."

"You can't lie to her forever, Saeyoung. The contract--"

"It was MY contract. As longs as she doesn't remember her life before me, it's fine.. Until then, we'll just have to keep saying it's her imagi--"

"Yeah, yeah..." He grins as if mocking me. "Do you really think all of this... _dream_ of yours will last forever? I may not remember everything, but I remember just enough."

"Enough of what??" 

Saeran looks away.

"Saeyoung, the microwave needs some adjustments... look how much popcorn it burnt!"

We both move our heads to watch MC sit between us again with the popcorn on her hands. We both pretend we just hadn't had a serious talk.

But of course, she notices it.

"Is... everything alright here?"

"It is! We were just... deciding on which movie we're watching..!"

"Okay..." She knows I'm lying... "Then, what's your suggestion, Saeran?"

"Me?? Why?"

"Yeah, why him?!"

"You chose last time, Saeyoung.."

"Nooo, I want to choose again!"

She laughs and places one of her hands on my cheek.

"Let's share with your brother, okay?"

I look at Saeran and he has his 'winner' face on. I take her hand with my own, and place a few kisses on it.

MC is always too kind.

 

. . .

 

We're playing video games in the living room when Saeran appears with bags on his hand. MC is the first to say something.

"Saeran... what are these?"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?!?"

MC stands up and the controller falls from her hands. Oh no... this will only hurt our family. I try to stay calm and persuade him. I go to him as if getting close to a wild animal.

"Saeran, come on... let's talk--"

"No. I can't do this anymore, Saeyoung! You know I will never agree with you and--"

He turns around and walks to the door. In a mere second, MC runs to stand on his way.

"Then if not for him... stay for me, Saeran! You two think I haven't noticed it, but I did! I know you two only fight because of me.. I'm the one who should be leaving then.."

"Babe, it has nothing to do with you--"

"It does, Saeyoung! Please, I told you not to lie to me."

"All Saeyoung does is tell lies, MC."

"Saeran!" I try to stop him from saying what he shouldn't. He looks at me and stops. I'm glad at least this wish of mine he still respects.

"Tch. That's why I'm leaving."

"Little brother, please..."

Saeran takes one last look at me, and I know I can't change his mind. That wasn't how I wanted our family life to be.

He places one of his bags on his side, embracing MC, who wouldn't let go of the door. I'm close enough to hear what he whispers to her.

"I'm sorry, MC. It's the only way I found... I will never forget you. Please, _don't forget me_..."

He kisses her forehead and pulls her aside. She has no strength to fight against him. The scene in front of me breaks my heart. We were happy... how did it come to this?

 

. . .

 

I open my eyes after a nightmare and looks for MC. She's not laying beside me... Could it be... It was real..? 

I yell her name.

"In the kitchen. Cooking our breakfast~"

I sigh relieved. I wouldn't know what to do if she--

No. We are happy and that's what matters. Now we mostly spend our free time with the RFA members, whenever they also have free time... They are better than the big family I've ever dared to ask for.

But sometimes I still see MC crying while looking at pictures of all of us together. The one we took after Saeran recovered from Rika's abuse and before he left, around 2 years ago. Whenever it happens, I make sure to embrace her, and reassure her that I will never leave. She still blames herself, and I can't seem to do something about it... and I tried literally anything--

"Here are our pancakes!" She enters our bedroom with a breakfast tray on her hands, beautifully decorated. "I cooked Jumin's favourite recipe."

Jumin's... Oh no..

"Yeah? I did not know he had one for pancakes? When did he tell you?"

"Uhm... I'm not sure... but they are delicious! I'll call him later to--"

"N-no, it's fine, I'll do it!"

I take my phone and pretend to send him a message. If she tells them anything else that she wasn't supposed to know, they'll really freak out... I take the opportunity to read a few messages from Yoosung.

"...He's asking me to go check his computer, he probably got a virus?"

"Jumin??"

"Ohh, I wish it was... then we could go see Elly together!!"

"He would arrest both of us!!"

"Nah, I'm a retired secret agent, and you're the wife of a very skilled ex-secret agent.. no one would catch us--"

Her laugh is my whole universe... how can a person have so much influence over a Wizard...? She deserves only happiness, and I'm more than glad to offer her...

"But sadly, it wasn't Jumin. It was Yoosung... he's freaking out, look at these" I laugh and show her his messages.

"Poor Yoosung... he did get better at his classes, but still a LOLOL addict..."

"Yeah..." I carefully put the plates between us aside. I close our distance and start kissing her. "I'm so glad my only addiction is youu"

"You're so cheesy today!" She giggles trying to prevent me from noticing her red cheeks. It doesn't work. "What happened?"

"Whaaa..? A man can't love his wife?"

"Of course he can... you can do many things, by the way..."

She kisses me and despite our years together, I freeze like a rock, because there she is. The daring woman who I fell in love with...

"Gotcha, God Seven! Now you're all red!"

"Nooo, it was a critical hit--" She deepens her kisses.

My phone starts ringing and I'm almost unable to stop our moment... I _am_ unable, she's the one who stops me.

"Daamn, bad time, Yoosung..."

As I talk to him, I follow her moves, taking the dishes to the kitchen. She moves like the angel she is. Before I finished, she's already back.

"Okay... I will.... Stooop... Yoosung... Yes, I'm coming.. Yes, right now! Bye"

"A call for help?"

"You know it well, The Defender of Justice must help those in need!"

She laughs and hugs me.

"I love you, Saeyoung... I love you so much..."

"Ehh? What is this? Another call for help?"

"Noo, you silly.. it's just me making you uncomfortable so you won't beg me to go with you~"

"Ahh, so straightforward! But.. You're really not coming?"

"Nope. I like playing games, but... you and Yoosung get a little too enthusiastic over LOLOL..."

"But I'm only going to do some--"

"Yeah, right. And after you fix his computer, he'll totally invite you for a round, and you're not gonna refuse because you're that competitive..." She place light kisses on my lips. "I know you too well, Sevenny..."

"S-stop.. you're gonna make my cheeks overheat!"

"Ha! I won again~"

"Fine fine... But only if you promise to think about me every second until I'm back!"

"Okayy!"

We kiss and I go get ready to visit him.

We kiss again and she waves me goodbye from our door.

I can't wait to come back and kiss her again...

 

 

On my way back home I feel... out of place? I can feel something isn't right, so I run faster than it's permitted on the road. As I park my car in our garage, I realize I know what it is... I stop the engine and I run.

Oh no...

I open the door even though I know there's no reason now...

"Welcome home, brother."

Saeran is back...? He's holding MC's hand... And MC is... crying? The next second, I have a gun pointed at me.

"Saeran... what is this?"

"Saeyoung. You promised me..." MC's voice is weak. She's been crying...

"What kind of lies did you show her?"

"Lies? Again with your bullshit?? No. I have her now, Saeyoung."

I try to close our distance after his lasts words. No.. He cannot have her! 

"There is no point now."

He pulls the trigger.

I can only see it for a second. Saeran is in front of her, with both his hands running over her body. MC is... smiling?

My chest, my hands, my legs, my mind... my whole body is burning. 

They're kissing. 

 

And everything is black...

 

 

I open my eyes and we're back to the hospital's roof.

MC's fingers are carved in my arms, severely marked by now...

"Saeyoung..." She passes out. I quickly hold her before she hits the floor. I adjust her position, putting her head on my lap and my jacket over her... it's almost night now.

Claps.

I hear someone... applauding... dramatically?

"Congratulations, brother." Saeran appears in front of us. "You've managed to call me back..."

"Saeran, you're--"

"Don't start... I know you did not show her the whole truth."

"You know I can't."

"I did it, Saeyoung. Why can't you??"

"I don't..."

"You don't want her to hate you like I do?!"

"Saeran, please... I can't live without you **and** her!"

"I know that. But we are tired of your lies!" He comes closer, leans and place his hands over my head. "Time to sleep, brother."

 

Once more, I can't... fight back...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to decide what the end was going to be... Then I decided not to end with this chapter~
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is MC's POV.

I open my eyes but it's still dark... except for a dim light coming from my left side. I instantly sit up once I notice where I am. A hospital bed. As I look down to check my status, I see it... The yellow and black hoodie I'm wearing. Its owner memories hitting me all at once... People don't usually have memories from someone else's point of view. It feels like waking up from a dream. Where I could see myself the way he sees me, and feel our love the way he feels it... I was so lucky to have him. Then why did I chose--

I'm again about to be the crying mess I've been for what it feels like days... I take a deep breath and look for my phone. It's in one of his pockets. So it's already been 11 days since I started this... reset. Oh, the amount of missed calls... the other members must be worried sick about me... I look through the messages and there's one from Saeyoung. Of course I want to read it first.

' _I'm waiting outside the door. Please let me know when I can come in... we need to talk... -Saeran_ '

He sent it from his brother's phone... so it means it worked! I quickly dry my face and start typing... before finishing the first word, I freeze. He's not... Ray. He's not the one I know in this reset. I saw Saeran from his brother's memories, but the one I met in this reset was definitely not him. Will I know how to talk to him? Will I--

No. There's no time to waste. I stare at my phone for a few seconds before sending him an answer. As soon as I hear the notification sound from outside the room, the door opens.

A white haired Saeran silently asks for my permission to enter before making any other move. I nod anxiously and the strange feeling that's been haunting me since I left Mint Eye takes over my entire being. I close my eyes and remember our time together in that garden... but then Saeyoung's memories--

I tremble with regret... or is it excitement? Saeran notices it. He keeps staring at me as he shortens the distance between us. He places the magenta coat over the bed next to my feet. I can't remember Ray ever taking that off...

"Please calm down, I'll explain everything... Again."

He comes even closer and holds me... I feel peaceful in a few seconds. I'm not sure if it's for the familiar magenta clothes or the person wearing them, but the scent emanating from him is the same as Ray's. So I decide to believe in his words. There is no point in fighting now, anyway... not when my instincts are telling me to trust him. Without moving an inch, the calmness emanating from his body encourages me to talk.

"You're not Ray, are you?"

"...N-no. Just Saeran" I can't see his face, but he sounds... offended? "I'm sorry I made you suffer. That was selfish--"

"No, I... I'm the one who agreed to Saeyoung's idea--" Speaking of which... "Where is he? The last thing I remember is--"

"You passed out after he forced his feelings and memories into you... It's my fault. You only did that because I'm a coward and blew myself up when I realized you didn't choose Ray. I guess I'm no different from my brother then..." I feel confused.

"Saeran, where is he?" Holding my hand, he sits in the bed facing me, and his mint eyes were never so honest...

"Outside the door... sleeping. Please... can you trust me?"

For a moment, I see the innocent face I met in that building in the middle of the mountains, only 11 days ago... I unconsciously nod.

"I... will it make sense if I tell you that Saeyoung lied?" His voice's tone is different from Ray's and I'm brought back to the hospital bed. I try to make sense of his words... "You saw altered parts of his memories. He did that so you can still believe in his... fake story."

"But... I know I can't really recall my own memories, but... I felt it, Saeran... It was so real... like a dream--"

"A dream you can't remember a few moments after waking up." Did he just... complete my sentence? I stare at him, shocked. "You've said this before."

I feel embarrassed, not sure why, so I look away... He sighs loudly.

"I know very well you loved him, MC..." These words make me look at him and the sadness on his face hurts me. "But the thing is... he lied to you... To us. And we decided that his twisted love shouldn't--"

"We?"

"I suppose I could show you my memories from those times... But you're barely recovered from Saeyoung's and--"

"You could be altering them too."

I feel my soul burn when his face shows how disappointing my last words were. But I need to understand why I feel this way whenever I'm around him... I need to know why would his own brother ever lie to us. Saeran probably sees these words written all over my face. With a sad smile, he continues.

"I am sorry. I can't give _all_ of your memories back. The ones my brother took from you are beyond my powers... But the others--"

"I know. Saeyoung told me a Wizard's powers depend on memories. And you needed mine to create this Universe--"

"What??" Rage takes over his eyes. It reminds me of a fragment from Saeyoung's memories. When the three of us first met at Rika's apartment... "What kind of bullshit did he tell you?"

"W-well--" He places one of his hands over my forehead and all the memories from the roof this morning come back in a flash. I feel like my heart stopped for a second, but it didn't exactly hurt...

"He told you that?? That's not what I did!"

His voice gets louder and it's frightening. I know I don't have the strength to get out of this bed, so I pull my legs close to me and try to create some distance between us. Before I succeed, Saeran takes one of my hands.

"Oh no... I-I'm sorry... this isn't your fault... I shouldn't access your mind like that, it's just..." He closes his eyelids and takes a deep breath before showing me his blue-green eyes again. His kindness is back. Like the flick of a switch. "I'm sorry, MC... we need to talk. There's no use going all mad..."

I nod. I can't help but feel both happy and terrified of his presence... Saeyoung said his brother was a much stronger Wizard than himself. And what Saeran just did with my recent memories... he ran through my head, without removing or placing anything... and it didn't hurt at all. While I try to figure what exactly it is that I felt, Saeran is in front of me, running his fingers through his hair, trying to keep his... other persona's hate away from our talk. After a few minutes, he finally gives up.

"I don't know where to start..."

"Why can't the three of us sort this out? Together..."

"He wouldn't let me talk. I'm sure of that."

"Oh... And V?"

"The nurses are taking care of him. I didn't even get close to his room. He's not up to talk now."

There's not a way for me to prove his answers... so I accept them as the truth. He's still holding my hand, so he probably notices I'm trusting him.

"MC... I didn't use your memories to create this Universe. As I was saying, the other memories, the ones I took from you.... These are the only ones I can give you back."

My eyes widen in surprise. Then if what Saeyoung said was a lie--

His body is getting closer and closer. I watch him carefully, but all I see is a hurtful expression.

"I'm so, so tired of Saeyoung's lies.... I'm giving your memories back and you'll see for yourself. This won't cause you any harm. I promise."

I nod. He's so close to me it feels like our bodies share the same heat. My heart is pounding loudly in my ears. The strange feeling I had been carrying inside me whenever I thought about him is more intense than ever.

But it isn't strange anymore. I can finally name it. And it is pure longing.

I've been longing for Saeran Choi without even noticing it...

My name leaves his mouth as a tender whisper brushing my lips. I feel my whole face going all red. Even in the dim light, I can see the same happening to him. His mouth forms a sweet and barely noticeable smile before he continues.

"When we are connected like this, I can feel what you're going through... But I don't need to get in contact with your feelings to know that it's the same I feel the about you."

I keep looking at him, but my vision is all blurred. I don't know if it's from the small distance between us or from the tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry... I promise it won't hurt."

I can only nod, the words are all stuck in my throat. I close my eyes and my happy tears run down my cheeks. I feel his fingers catching them before they leave my face. Our foreheads touch and in what feels like the same second, our mouths become one.

I feel all my surroundings being filled with Saeran's presence.

 

It's warm.

It's too dark.

It's too bright.

I find myself reviving the memories of my reset with Saeyoung. This time, it's from my point of view. I feel everything again as if it was for the very first time...

 

Exchanging messages with a stranger.

Moving into an apartment I had no idea who the owner was.

I can't help but feel it's a familiar place...

Getting to know the RFA members.

Falling in love with Seven from the first time I got a call from him...

A few days later, the apartment being invaded by... someone who's appearance makes my heart beat in a strange yet pleasant way... more so than Seven's been doing for the past days.

Finding out they were twin brothers, I force myself to believe that I only felt that way because they look a like...

But the pictures of young red-haired Saeran makes me feel all weird again...

I try to focus on the battle we're about to face.

Mint Eye's building... a place that both terrifies me and makes me happy.

There's something... A lot of things I can't remember.

I try to focus on saving Saeran.

V is dead....

Rika...

Saeran is free from her claws and her drugs.

Saeyoung kidnaps Saeran from the hospital.

I can't see them for weeks.

When Saeyoung finally calls me, it's for a party at his house.

Saeran's hair is red again... He's...

Oh, I'm going to marry Saeyoung.

My heart is happy, but...

Saeran won't stop avoiding me.

For the photo, we sit next to each other.

My heart tightens.

"We are all one family" says Saeyoung.

 

. . .

 

A month has passed.

I'm buying take out food with my fiance. He's abnormally happy today.

"Did something happen, Saeyoung?"

"N-no. Why?"

"You seem... elated."

"Yeah, but of course! Wouldn't a man be happy to have dinner with his bride-to-be and his little brother?"

We laugh together. His smile is so warm...

When we arrive at his place and went to the kitchen, we find the table already set for us three. Saeran is already sitting in one of the chairs, with his back towards the entrance.

It's a round table, so we can all see each other's face during dinner. But I avoid Saeran's eyes. Not that I really needed, since he ate all his food staring at it.

When we're finished, Saeyoung pulls my chair closer to him and speaks before Saeran leaves his sit.

"MC, we have something to ask you..."

We..? I finally look at Saeran and our eyes met. Mint Eye's color...

"Right, little bro?"

Saeran moves his head towards his brother. I do the same.

"MC, I know we're still not married... but I wanted... will you come live with us?"

I widen my eyes in surprise. Of course I would love to always be with Saeyoung. But... what if Saeran doesn't accept me?

I look at both of their faces. And they're both displaying the same emotion... It's like they're begging me to move in... There is no other answer...

"Yes! I would love that!"

Saeyoung gets up and takes me with him. He grabs Saeran by the shoulder before announcing his action.

"Family hug!"

Holding me with one arm and Saeran with the other, we three stay like that for almost like a minute before Saeran pushes us away.

"That's enough hug. I'll clean the table."

Perhaps it was my imagination, but during our embrace, I could feel both of their heartbeats... and Saeran's was faster. As fast as mine.

I think we can make this work...

 

. . .

 

It's been a few weeks since I moved in. We're silently having breakfast together.

"I never had breakfast when I was living alone..." Saeyoung interrupts the quietness. "It still feels like a dream having you two here with me."

"I couldn't be happier either."

I look at both of them after saying it. I think I saw a small tear in the corner of Saeyoung's eye. And I change the subject because it was too early for me to get all sentimental. I also sensed Saeran uneasiness with the situation...

"Oh, speaking of dreams... I had a funny one last night. It was so real, I thought I was actually living it... Jaehee was the owner of a beautiful coffee shop, and I worked with--"

Saeyoung chokes on his food. And Saeran gets up to get him some water.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Saeyoung says after drinking it all.

They exchange looks. Serious ones.

Saeyoung starts talking about the last time he choked with Honey Buddha chips and had Vanderwood help him...

My dream wasn't mentioned again.

 

. . .

 

Three months have passed since I moved in.

I came to the kitchen to fetch the popcorn the microwave announced it was ready. In a minute I'm back to the living room.

"Saeyoung, the microwave needs some adjustments... look how much popcorn it burnt!"

Both their stares at me are unusual.

Saeyoung looks worried.

Saeran is mad.

I take my sit at the couch between the two again.

"Is... everything alright here?"

"It is! We were just... deciding on which movie we're watching!"

"Okay..." Of course he is lying... "Then, what's your suggestion, Saeran?"

"Me?? Why?"

"Yeah, why him?!"

"You chose last time, Saeyoung."

"Nooo, I want to choose again!"

I laugh. His attitude is so amusing. I try to reassure him I'm not picking sides.

"Let's share with your brother, okay?"

Saeyoung takes my hand that I just caressed his cheek with and plant kisses on it.

"Yeah. Share with your brother, Saeyoung..."

Saeran's voice is... offensive. I look at him and he has a smirk on his face.

"Saeran, that's enough!" Saeyoung's voice stops me from my intensely stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be keeping my mouth shut about what you're doing to her!"

He gets up. Before he's out of my reach, I hold his arm.

"Saeran... why are you acting like this?"

He frees himself from my grip and turns around. I see it again... the same anger I faced when we first met at the apartment.

"Why am I..? Wrong question, Princess! Why don't you ask your _dear fiance_ about what he did to you last night? Or even, better, what he's been doing since you moved in??"

He notices the small step I take farther from him. Saeyoung is now between us and tries to deal with the situation.

"Saeran, please--"

"COME ON, SAEYOUNG! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER WHY SHE WOKE BOTH OF US SCREAMING LAST NIGHT? HUH??"

"No, Saeran. I told you--"

"HE'S LYING TO YOU, MC!! HE'S ERAS--"

In less than a second, Saeran is on the floor.

I look at Saeyoung and he's massaging the hand he just used to knock Saeran out.

"That's okay, MC... I think he hasn't been taking his meds." He takes his unconscious brother on his arms. "I'm going to leave him at his bedroom."

"Do you... want me to help you?"

"No, you stay here. He's too unstable..." He looks at me and changes his expression to a tender one. "Don't worry... I'll take care of him."

I nod. My vision gets blurrier every step he takes away from me.

I fall to my knees and cry my eyes out. Why does it have to be this way? I just wanted they both to be happy together... as real brothers... But I keep getting in the way...

When Saeyoung comes back, I completely lost control over my emotions. His hug warms me, but it's still not enough...

"Shh... Don't cry, my love... I'm always with you... Don't worry..."

I try to nod at every phrase. I can feel my tears stopping already when I'm taken to our bedroom to finally fall asleep on Saeyoung arms...

I might have imagined, but just before I fell into deep slumber, I heard him whisper...

"Why can't I erase this??"

 

Two days later, when I thought it was all getting better, Searan appears in the living room with bags.

"Saeran... what are these?"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT??"

I jumped out of the couch and the video game controller falls from my hands. Before I move, Saeyoung tries to persuade him.

"Saeran, come on... let's talk--"

"No. I can't do this anymore, Saeyoung! You know I will never agree with you and--"

This... this cannot be happening... I feel my body tremble. I cannot lose Saeran again!

_Again?_

Saeran turns around. Before he reaches the door, I place myself in front of it.

"Then if not for him... stay for me, Saeran! You two think I haven't noticed it, but I did! I know you two only fight because of me. I'm the one who should be leaving, then!"

"Babe, it has nothing to do with you--"

"It does, Saeyoung! Please, I told you not to lie to me."

I say it without moving my blurried eyes from Saeran's. He then stares at me with a sorrowful face.

"All Saeyoung does is tell lies, MC--"

"Saeran!" Saeyoung stops him from finishing it.

"Tch. That's why I'm leaving."

"Little brother, please..."

A few tears have already left my eyes by now. Saeran looks at his brother, who is approaching us very carefully. I want to say something, but I'm afraid I'll lose the strength I need to hold the door's handle. He then places his handbag on the floor and embraces me. I lose control over my movements and melt on his arms when he starts whispering close to my ear.

"I'm sorry, MC. It's the only way I found... I will never forget you. Please, _don't forget me_..."

I'm holding his clothes as if my life depended on it... Because losing Saeran felt exactly like it. But my tremble body is not able to keep him from going.

Saeran closes the door behind him.

I start sobbing and Saeyoung runs to me. No matter how pleasant his presence is, I can't feel whole without Saeran...

But I know Saeyoung would never leave me.

We got married a few months later.

 

. . .

 

I think I eventually learned how to deal with Saeran's absence... During the two years that passed since marrying Saeyoung, I somehow can't recall a single time I cried for his brother. Maybe I was only confused--

My thoughts are cut off when I hear my name.

"In the kitchen. Cooking our breakfast~"

I quickly finish the pancakes and place then in a cute breakfast tray. I take them to our bedroom and I find Saeyoung staring at the ceiling. 

"I cooked Jumin's favourite recipe."

"Yeah? I did not know he had one for pancakes? When did he tell you?"

"Uhm... I'm not sure... but they are delicious! I'll call him later to--"

"N-no, it's fine, I'll do it!"

Saeyoung acts strangely. He takes his phone to immediately thank Jumin. Could he be jealous or..?

"He's asking me to go check his computer, he probably got a virus?"

"Jumin??"

"Ohh, I wish it was... then we could go see Elly together!!"

"He would arrest both of us!!"

"Nah, I'm a retired secret agent, and you're the wife of a very skilled ex-secret agent.. no one would catch us!"

I laugh. His sense of humor never stops to amuse me.

"But sadly, it wasn't Jumin. It was Yoosung... he's freaking out, look at these!"

"Poor Yoosung... he did get better at his classes, but still a LOLOL addict..."

"Yeah..." He takes the plates away from us, and closes our distance. He kisses me so gently... It feels like the warm from the Sun itself is reaching my soul. "I'm so glad my only addiction is you~"

"You're so cheesy today! What happened?"

"Whaaa..? A man can't love his wife?"

"Of course he can... you can do many things, by the way..." I start placing small kisses over his lips, hoping his face would get pinker than mine is. "Gotcha, God Seven! Now you're all red!"

"Nooo, it was a critical hit!"

When we deepen our _morning moment_ , his phone starts ringing and I force him to stop.

"Daamn, bad time, Yoosung..."

While he's on the call, I take the plates to the kitchen.

"...Yes, I'm coming.. Yes, right now! Bye"

"A call for help?"

"You know it well, The Defender of Justice must help those in need!"

My husband is so silly... But I think I'm even more so for falling for him deeper each day that passes. I hug him while I realize how lucky I am.

"I love you, Saeyoung... I love you so much..."

"Ehh? What is this? Another call for help?"

"Noo, you silly.. it's just me expressing my love for my husband who's leaving our house."

"Ahh, so straightforward! But.. You're really not coming?"

"Nope. I like playing games, but... you and Yoosung get a little too enthusiastic over LOLOL..."

"But I'm only going to do some--"

"Yeah, right. And after you fix his computer, he'll totally invite you for a round, and you're not gonna refuse because you're that competitive..." I kiss him lightly. "I know you too well, Sevenny..."

"S-stop.. you're gonna make my cheeks overheat!"

"Ha! I won again~"

"Fine fine... But only if you promise to think about me every second until I'm back!"

"Okayy!"

We kiss and he goes get changed to leave. 

After a few minutes, we're kissing again and I wave him goodbye from our door.

"I do love you, Saeyoung... So much..." I think loudly as I see one of his cars leaving our place.

"Did you forget about me already?" 

A voice reach my ears as a foot stops me from closing the door behind me. I turn around and my heart stops.

"Sae- Saeran!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost count of how many days I've spent editing this chapter, so I forced myself to post it as it is now lol
> 
> This chapter is the continuation of MC's memory, so it's still her POV.

Saeran slowly closes the door behind him. A warm smile is displaying on his face. I imagine mine is a mixture of happiness and surprise. I wish time would stop at the exact moment we looked into each other's eyes. I swear there's something burning in my chest, something I have been feeling since-- Since I met him... at Rika's apartment.

Yet I don't remember ever feeling it this strong since he left this house, around 2 years ago... Oh. Finally realizing the amount of time we've been apart, I feel like I'm about to die as pain takes over my entire body. Saeran runs towards me right before my knees hit the floor. He slowly helps me recompose again and quickly my arms find their way around his waist.

_Saeran is back. Nothing else matters._

My ear is glued to his chest and I would gladly give anything to keep listening to his heartbeat forever. We stay like this for I don't know how long until Saeran breaks the silence... but it definitely wasn't as long as I wanted.

"We need to talk..."

"Please..." I can only find enough strength to answer with a whisper, holding back my tears. "Don't leave me again... I missed you so mu--"

"Shh... I'm here now." His voice stops my ugly attempt to speak. One of his hands leaves my waist to gently caress my head while I keep closely listening to his heartbeat. "I missed you even more."

With these words, I feel a hole inside my heart being filled. I hug him even tighter... The way our bodies are right now feels more than natural. I only wish we could stay like this forever. Maybe if I--

"I too wish we could stay like this forever." He interrupts my thoughts and before I could ask anything, he continues. "But we really need to talk. Before Saeyoung comes back."

I freeze at the sound of my... _husband's_ name! How could I have forgotten about him? Did I just... did I really just thought all of these things after promising Saeyoung I would think about him until he got back home? _Our home!_ I have to tell him Saeran is--

"No. Not yet." I tried to pick up my phone but Saeran stopped me. "I have some truths to tell you and he... would not approve it." I just nod. He takes my hands with him and gently drags me to the sofa, explaining his actions. "Let's sit, Princess... this is going to be tough on you."

"Yea--" _Wait..._ No. I stop us. Something doesn't feel right. He only called me that when--

"No. Don't worry." He smiles and run his thumbs over my cheeks. "I'm not Unknown. I promise." He reassures me with a light kiss on my forehead. Could he be--

"Reading your mind?" I stare, too shocked to say anything. He turns around and pulls me with him. We sit on the sofa facing each other. Our hands never apart.

"MC, there's something... that you should have figured it out already, but Saeyoung won't let you remember." He tightens the hold on my hands. "We are... Wizards."

"I'm sorry?"

I could not be more confused. But I know Saeran. This is not a joke, despite sounding a lot like one...

Oh.

_What a déjà vu._

He closes his eyes and sighs.

"This is going to take too much time to explain. I'll just give your memories back. Is this ok?"

"My... memories??"

"You'll understand. I promise."

I'm completely lost about what he's saying. But I nod anyway, still mesmerized by his presence. He comes closer and I paralyze, not sure why... He gently puts his hands over my cheeks.

"Unfortunately, these are the only ones I could save from them... I hope you believe in me after remembering."

He gets even closer and our foreheads touch. We shut our eyes, and I selfishly wish this single moment could last forever.....

I feel like I'm falling from the sofa and into an abyss.

 

_I feel the Sun burning my skin._

_But my hands are cold._

_I look at them and there's an ice cream melting._

_"Oh no..."_

_I look to the owner of the voice and there he is again. The boy who's been around this garden for the past couple years. He is not ordinary. Or so he told me... but won't tell me why. I feel like he's the most important person I've ever met._

_I first saw him when he sat by my side. I don't think I really paid attention to him that first time... it was so long ago. A few months later, I saw him crying. He told me about someone very dear to him who had been kidnapped... That was our first conversation. But then we discovered our mutual passion for flowers. I couldn't keep myself from expecting to meet him every time I visited this place, to share both our sad and happy thoughts. I'm so happy he hasn't disappointed me so far._

_He has a strange red hair, lovely golden eyes, sweet smile... Saeran is his name. He's the owner of such a kind soul. Exactly the type of guy that could make any girl fall in love with him in an instant. Me inclu--_

_"Your... your ice-cream is--"_

_His voice interrupts my awkward yet regular stare at his beautiful face and I feel my cheeks burn hotter than they already are. I lick the melted ice-cream from my fingers and he looks away. Oh, that's another thing we have in common. We share the same taste in food. And ice-cream is one of our favorites. I finish mine in silence while we're sitting side-by-side in a bench. It's been my favourite spot at this garden ever since--_

_"So it really is you..." Once again he interrupts my chain of thoughts. I look at him confused, clearly asking for an explanation. "When Rika told me to find my human, I knew it was you right away. You're the only one that ever made me feel like..." He puts his hands over his heart. But that didn't explain anything._

_"Saeran... what are you--?"_

_"I-- Do you remember when I said I wasn't an ordinary person?" I nod. "Well... I'm-- I'm a Wizard. I'm not human. And I'm not from this planet--"_

_I don't think I ever frowned my face as much as I'm doing after these words..._

_"Wizard? Really?"_

_"I know, but.. you've heard about us already, haven't you?"_

_"S-sorry, unless you're talking about movies, I don't think I ev--"_

_"Girls mysteriously disappearing... Those are not always the work of human beings, you know?"_

_I'm honestly speechless... And almost laughing. I know Saeran very well, and this is definitely not a joke, despite sounding a lot like one._

_"Then prove it." was all I could think as an answer._

_"I don't think I should..." He pauses and seem lost in thought. His eyes... They show a mix of aggression and... kindness. My heart races when I notice he suddenly placed his hands over my cheeks. His gentle fingers brushing my tempers. "Think of anything."_

_Oh no, I hope it's not that cheap illusion tri--_

_"This is not an illusion trick."_

_I widen my eyes. So it means he can--_

_"Read your mind, yes." I keep staring at him, shocked. "I am a Wizard. And I finally found my human." His face gets as red as his hair in a second. "But I cannot... I won't let you be taken away like they did to Saeyoung. They will not find you, my dear Princess."_

_"Who is Sae--?"_

_"So I'm going to erase myself from your life."_

_"Erase you--?" Saeran won't let me finish any of my questions._

_"Don't worry. I promise it won't hurt..." He comes closer than we've ever been during our times together. "Oh no... I'm so sorry, MC. I need to erase our garden from your memories. They are... too attached to me."_

_What?? If what he said is real, then..._

_"No! Please! I don't want to forget here... This is my sacred place, and-- And you... you're the person that made it better when I thought it wasn't even possible for me to--"_

_"You mean a lot to me too... that's why I can't take this risk."_

_No! This can't be happening... I try to get away from his hold, but something about his body wouldn't let me. With a gentle voice, he whispers close to my ear:_

_"No matter how many times the colours of the seasons change, these feelings will never wither like a flower..."_

_No, please! If this is a dream, let it be a dream, I don't care! Just please... I don't want to forget Saeran!_

_"Overflowing rays of love dye my heart..." He continues, his voice trembling. "I will always think of you."_

_When his face is again in front of me, he is in pain like myself._

_I think I saw tears leaving his eyes before this memory turned into nothing._

_. . ._

_A few years later, I feel myself walking faster than I'm used to._

_I open my eyes and I recognise the place illuminated by the full moon above me. The street where I live._

_I have a feeling that someone has been following me ever since I left my friend's house. I run._

_I get home in a few seconds. I quickly open my door and lock it as soon as I'm inside. I take a look through the window and... There's no one. I can finally breath normally again._

_I open my bedroom's door and while turning on the lights, I let out a sigh of relief._

_Too soon._

_There's a man a couple steps ahead of me. His whole persona is a symmetric work of art... his hair is white, the opposite of his black leather jacket, and its tips are just as red as his shirt._

_I can't find the strength to react. I try to scream. But his hand reaches my mouth before I even noticed he was moving towards me. He whispers into my ears._

_"Please... Just listen to me, Princess. No screaming." I nod and his hand leaves my mouth to caress my face. "Savior sent me here on a mission. I was not supposed to meet you, but you see..." He takes off his mask and grins. "I've missed you."_

_Missed? Does it mean we know each other?? My eyes widen and his nose is a few inches away from mine. I look into his eyes and search for anything familiar... A waterish kind of green, immersed in red balls, surrounded by dark circles. Nope. It doesn't ring any bells... Until they lock into mine, and I feel like all my soul's been revealed to him. I can't help but also notice his... His tiredness, helplessness, hurt--_

_"Hmmm... Don't look at me like that. I am not him. Although... I was sure that stupid and innocent ray of sunshine had completely erased--" His free hand touches a side of my head. "Ah... So your heart refused to forget. Ha ha... Give up, Princess. He couldn't even keep you away from those traitors."_

_What is he talking about?_

_Ah. The feeling of being followed..._

_He nods, as if agreeing with my conclusion. Except it was inside my own head, just how is he doing it?_

_"It does not matter. You won't remember this night, anyway." He grins and I've never felt such mixed feelings before... I want to hug him as much as I want to run away from him. "At least not until I want you to..."_

_"Who are you??" I finally find the strength to say something, but my words are muffled by his hand again._

_"Shhh... no talking. They are almost here. But don't you worry. As long as Savior allows me, I'll keep them away from you." He smiles and then both his hands hold my head in place. Our foreheads touch. Before all I see gets dark again, he speaks close to my lips, caressing them with his warm breath. "I'll always watch over you..."_

_I never noticed until now... but since this night, those words were the ones I longed for whenever I sought out for some comfort._

_This..._ unknown _person.... I unconsciously searched for him in every man I met. Of course, I only got disappointments and pain in return._

_. . ._

_Less than a year had passed._

_Someone looking very much like the young golden-eyed version of the Unknown stopped me from searching._

_I was about to throw my life away._

_I was promised I'd be saved..._

_"I am The Wizard Saeyoung. You are my MC. And we hereby sign our contract."_

_Saeyoung stopped the rain._

_I feel like falling again._

 

I'm back at the bunker.

It all feels like a dream you forget after waking up... but it's still here.

So these are really my memories...

The Saeran I know carefully gets some distance between us to check on me.

"Are you... alright?" He looks very concerned. "I think I've triggered your Contract memory, so you--"

He looks at me waiting for a reaction. But I start screaming. All my feelings emerging from the back of my memory. Happy were the days we spent together at my-- _our_ garden. But then betrayed was all I felt when he left me... more than once! Between his calming words, I feel my anger leaving my own lips...

"I only signed his Contract because I was sick of living without you! HOW COULD YOU?? HOW COULD YOU ERASE MY MEMORIES? If you just had stayed--"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." 

He embraces me as my sobbing takes over my entire body. I still feel mad at him. Of course, I can only blame him for leaving me... But I cannot deny that his presence also soothes the pain. After a few minutes, I finally manage to calm down. He senses it.

"MC... Do you remember when I last argued with Saeyoung?" I nod. "Good... then it means my spell worked. He can't erase that memory." I'm still in shock. If we weren't in the sofa, I would probably have fainted by now. He keeps checking my pulse between every phrase. "That night... was the fourth time he erased the memory of the Contract from you."

"What... Fourth??"

"Yes. That's why I couldn't keep my anger away from him anymore... I couldn't stand the control he had over your memories. I wanted to free you from his twisted--"

_How could you free me if you left me?_

He frowns. Oh... I forgot he can read my mind. Still, I don't take it back.

"I can explain that... At first, I thought he was trying to keep us together. As a real family... But then he tried to erase MY memories. And this..." He runs his hands through his still bleached hair. His eyes look at me, but don't see me... "THIS ISN'T LOVE! I KNOW THAT, BECAUSE I AM SICK AND TIRED OF RIKA'S DOINGS!!"

His screams are too loud and... angry. I try to distance myself from him, but as he notices it, he clenches my wrists.

"I'm sorry..." His voice is back to normal. "And I... I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. I wasn't powerful enough to stop him back then. I needed to get my power back and--"

This cannot be real... I free myself from Saeran's arms and try to face anything but his hypnotizing eyes. My body trembles with anger and sadness. Angry at Saeyoung for lying to me all this time. Angry at Searan for leaving me more than once. Sad that what I thought was the _happy end_ of my life was only one of many others. _Who knows what other memories has he been stealing away from me?_ And sad that I tried to replace a love with another... _Is that even possible?_

Saeran reaches for my hands again and make light circles on them. His touch reassures me that he is here, now. My eyes start hurting from so many tears. My throat is dry from screaming at the Universe of how my luckiness was a lie... A beautiful but hurtful lie.

After a few screams, Saeran embraces me and my breathing goes back to normal.

_What am I supposed to do now..?_

"Oh, no... Saeyoung's already coming back. I'm sure he will try to keep us trapped inside this Universe. But we can... start over, if you you'd like."

"Start... over?" I whisper as if trying to make it sound more logic.

"We don't have much time. Saeyoung's almost here, and he's sensing something's wrong now that your memory from the Contract--"

The damn contract that I only accepted because I had a miserable life without something I didn't even knew what it was... But it wasn't "something" that was missing... It was _someone_. It was Saeran Choi. Not any other lover could make me happy... Not the ones before the Contract... Not the ones after it... My heart starts beating faster as I realize what I truly want.

"Then, can we start over from when we first met... at the garden?"

"Unfortunately, I can't go that further back... but I can go to some time before Saeyoung took your freedom away. Before I... went completely mad and trapped you inside Rika's apartment..."

I take my time to think about it. A grand part of me was screaming for me to accept his offer. But the other part... _Saeyoung_. I also love him... _Could I leave him?_

"MC, he lied to you! He lied to us! We need to stop him from--" He jumped out of the sofa and looked at the front door. "He's here."

At his words, my reaction was the same as his. I stand up and I've never felt dizzier. Saeran holds me.

"I'm here with you now. And I am the strongest this time... He will not touch our minds." He holds my hand with one of his, and with the other he pulls my head close, planting small kisses over it. I close my eyes and try to focus on his heartbeats.

Saeyoung breaks in loudly, making me open my eyes at the sound of the door smashing under his feet. He's... looking worried at me.

_Saeyoung... why did you have to lie?_

"Welcome home, brother." Saeran says with a sarcastic tone pulling something from behind his back.

_A gun???_

"Saeran... what is this?" Saeyoung tries to argue with his brother once again.

"Something to prevent you from messing with our memories." Saeran holds me closer.

"I told you to not interfere with MY Contract, little brother."

As I hear these words, I'm devastated to be caught in a fight between two twin brothers...

"Yeah? Well, I told you and V to not interfere with MC's life AND WHAT DID YOU TRAITORS DO? HUH?"

Saeran's angry side is emerging again... And I can't control my emotions either. I can't decide if it's anger or sorrow... I look at my husband and when our eyes meet, I can't hold back.

"Saeyoung..." I feel my heart shattering into a million pieces when I see he's disappointed. "You... you promised to tell me the truth!"

He closes his eyes. I'm not close enough to prove it, but I swear it's because his eyes are watering. Not a word comes out of his mouth. He ignores my question and his gaze is now directed towards Saeran.

"What kind of lies did you show her?" His voice is trembling.

"Lies? Again with your bullshit?? No. No... I have her back now, Saeyoung. And I will free her!" Saeyoung tries to get closer to us, ignoring Saeran's words. "There is no point now, big brother. We are done with YOUR lies! Stop this!"

But Saeyoung doesn't stop at all. He looks at me, and I see madness has taken over my husband's body. Suddenly, my head starts pounding and I feel my memories being scanned. I scream with the pain and try fighting to not lose my consciousness.

My physical and emotional support is suddenly gone. I open my eyes, looking for him. The following minute happens in slow motion...

Saeran takes place between me and Saeyoung.

His left hand shielding me, as is the rest of his body.

_Just like Saeyoung did for him at the Mint Eye's building._

Saeran's right hand holds a gun.

_The same as last time..._

Saeyoung stops.

_Flashes from that fateful day appear in my throbbing head._

I shut my eyes at the _very same_ thundering sound.

When I open them again, Saeran is throwing away the gun.

"I'm sorry, Princess. He was trying to reset you."

His hold on me gets even tighter.

I look at the scenery in front of me.

Saeyoung is on the floor. His chest covered on his own blood.

I'm in shock... _just like I was with V._

A thousand memories play in my head... Moments with Saeran... Moments with Saeyoung... Before all came to this... This mess I've caused...

"MC, NO! Please..." I can only hear Saeyoung begging me, but I'm too scared to look at his golden eyes. I close mine instead, even though tears won't stop leaving them. Saeyoung continues begging me. "Please, don't leave me..."

But Saeyoung is a liar, _isn't he?_ He did not try to convince me otherwise, after all. However...

I still love him so--

"Come on... Let's start over, MC." Saeran gently turns my head towards him. His green eyes looking for the happiness I, too, have been looking for. His arms are now around me. I'm scared. But I can also feel so safe with him... _Could I really be saved?_

"Yes." He whispers, only for me to hear. "MC, do you accept our new reset?"

I don't know if it's Saeran's doing, but all I can feel at this moment is his warm body and peaceful mind... Then...

"A new start..." I smile, thinking about the wonderful outcomes of this new life. Saeran smiles back at me.

_Will Saeyoung be there too?_

Saeran nods as he read my mind once more.

"That's what the three of us need." I nod too.

"I am Wizard Saeran. And I free you from your last Contract, MC."

Our bodies are so close I can feel them melting into one when our lips touch. As I close my eyes, my whole universe turns into bliss.

 

Everything is dark again.

And I'm back at the hospital's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the flashback-inside-a-flashback thing wasn't that much confusing~~
> 
> The song I used as an inspiration for the garden moment was 'Jojoushi' by L'Arc~en~Ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally heading towards the end, yaaay~~
> 
> Or so I think... this story is writing itself, I swear!
> 
> Anyway... I could not help but make Chapter 7 from Seven's point of view :3
> 
> So, spoilers for his route!

_"Saeyoung... Wake up. It's time to wake up from that sweet dream. You haven't found me yet. Open your eyes. And face the truth. Face the cruel reality, Saeyoung..."_

_I open my eyes in an instant._

_But the image in front of me contradicts the cruel reality I was told about... Instead, it's the prettiest I've seen among all the Universes. The most wonderful human being... sleeping in my arms. Her graceful presence fills the cabin where we are for the moment. I caress her hair to prove this is not an illusion. To give myself some peace of mind. A peace that I truly don't deserve..._

_MC looks so calm... it makes me wonder what it is that she is dreaming of._

_Could it be about the marks I've left on her body last night?_

_Or is it... about the Wizard we'll rescue in a few hours?_

_Ah, Saeran... why did we have to fall in love with the same human?_

_She breathes heavily as I watch and feel her naked chest go up and down over my own._

_God..._

_She's so perfect... I could stay here--_

"Luciel!"

I get back to my senses and acknowledge where I am. A hospital? Oh. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is V's concerned face. I'm sitting in the chair by the left side of his bed. I look away immediately, knowing far too well what he's about to say...

"Luciel. Stop revisiting your past... It will only--"

"It will only make me sorrowful. Yeah, I--" I try to press my tempers, but my hands are bound to V's hospital bed. Oh, right. "Saeran is back..."

"It seems so..." He sighs and I face him again. "I suppose... you do know what this means?"

"Another reset? Yeah, I know. I've known it ever since I noticed she decided to go after you, not him." V's face is blushing and I honestly can't remember when was the last time it happened. Wait. Wasn't it when he was with the happy Rika? Ohhh! I laugh silently and roll my eyes before continuing. "So you fell for MC too, huh?"

"That's not... It is not--" He sighs again and look straight to the wall in front of him with a stupid expression on his face. "She's just... too kind."

"Yeah. I know."

"But she is not mine to keep." He quickly moves his head towards me, and he's visibly in pain after saying it.

"I also know that, V. You gave up your powers for a human. And a Wizard without his powers cannot keep anything."

"But she is not yours either, Luciel."

"Oh? I did what you told me, V. What happens next is not for you to decide."

"Is that so? Because I do not remember telling you to stop her from resetting." I... don't have a sharp answer for that. That was--

Wait.

"You were gone in the last reset... How do you know I--"

"Rika remembers it all..."

Ah... Of course.

He lifts his arms from under the blankets to sit more comfortably. Silver handcuffs chains him to the bed just like me. His face is serious now.

"You should have known Saeran would go after her seeking power to--"

" _I_ should have known?? First of all, who had the brilliant idea of bringing MC as my human to save YOUR Universe? Oh, right. It was you!"

"Luciel... All those years ago, I did not know--"

"Of course you didn't! You were blindly in love with your human and, by the way, need I remind you that she is the one who dragged us all to this mess?!" I screamed at him. And if it wasn't for the handcuffs, I would probably be gone from this room by now.

Recalling what happened back then is painful. I do blame V. But I know far too well that I, too, have my own fair share of guilt.

The plan was simple. Taking myself a human to prevent Rika, V's human, from ruining his original contract. I only needed to create myself a Universe that could overlap V's. And the easiest way was placing it inside his own. A parallel Universe. Especially made for MC.

Yet, I was not ready for the rage that took over Rika. I guess none of us were. She wasn't anything like the angel I met with Saeran at that Church. She was the devil controlling my little brother and taking over V's place as the ruler of their Universe... And then my own.

In the end, MC did stop Rika. But the plan failed nonetheless. V died. And I couldn't let her reset, because... I love her too much.

Now here we are. Where Rika can be more powerful than--

Oh.

"It was Rika who convinced Saeran to bring us here, wasn't it?" I finally understand, and I need V's confirmation. But he keeps his mouth shut. "Answer me!"

"I..." He closes his eyes, trying to keep his excuses away. "She said she missed me..."

"Missed you? I don't think--"

"Yes, Saeyoung. I know." He uses my birth name when he gets mad. "She missed my powers. Not me. I know that now. I could finally accept it this time because--" He interrupts himself. But I know the words that would follow.

_...because MC helped me._

I knew this day would come, to be honest... Her wonderful and shiny personality moved all the RFA members' hearts. It was clearly obvious that it would be the same with V's. And he probably knew it too. That's why he told me to bring her as my human. He knew she was the only one who could fight Rika and--

My heart skips a beat. My brain stops.

MC.

She is close.

I look at the wall on my left side, where V kept staring ever since I woke up and only now I notice it... The owner of my heart... so close to--

I try to get up from the chair but the handcuffs stop me before I can take any step away from the bed. Feeling a little weaker than I'm used to, I decide it's best to sit again.

"Yes. She's in there with Saeran." I look at V, and he stares at the wall. "He's giving back her _true_  memories."

"True.. memories?"

No... he can't!

I try to see through the physical barrier between us and it's useless.

"It won't work, Saeyoung. He blocked us."

No, no, no!

"I'm sorry... Rika and I... we didn't think it would turn out--"

"Oh, sure! Rika did not plan to have you take me away from my little brother just so she could brainwash him! And I'm sure making him fight us was not part of her plan to steal your powers!"

"Like I said. We weren't aware of any of that before--"

"Before what? Before she snapped? Oh, come on, V. You knew all along that she was a damaged human. You just couldn't keep yourself from falling for her and losing in your own game."

V keeps his eyes on me without showing any feelings, while mine are probably bursting with anger. It's almost as if... the time that passed since it happened so long ago has already healed his own regrets. But I know. I know it wasn't _time_ that healed him. Because this is the first time he answers my accusation with a straight face instead of a mixture of pain and anger.

"MC is really amazing, isn't she? Even Jihyun Kim couldn't escape MC's grace." I smirk trying to contain a laugh of desperation.

He looks at me and then at the wall in front of him with a sad smile on his face. He nods lightly, probably remembering something I don't know. 

"You understand me now, don't you, V? You understand why I can't let Saeran keep her?"

"Luciel..." He turns to me surprised. "You... _We_ have no right--"

"No right?? You do know he's powerful enough to manipulate her memories however he likes, right?!" He looks confused. "He got me unconscious easily enough for me to realize that."

"Yeah. I'm sure he has the power, but... it does not mean he is doing what you did, Saeyoung. Your brother is--"

"Still under Rika's control and not on his right mind! For God's sake, he killed you last time, V!" He looks at me with his 'I know that, but-' face. "Do you really believe that he's showing her the truth? Because I bet my powers that he--"

"I do."

I frown.  _What??_

"You're delusional, V! I know _this_ Saeran better than anyone. And I can assure you that he's not the boy we left with Rika all those lifetimes ago. All he wants now is to keep MC to himself--"

"Then let him."

"Excuse me??"

"She is undeniably _his_ human. There is nothing we can do about it, is there?"

Great. That's just great! V has completely accepted his defeat now! But no, not me! The sensation of a black hole forming inside me gets stronger every second. ' _I need to save her_ ' is what it tells me.

"I can't stay in this room anymore!"

I shout and get up from the chair where MC spent so much time waiting for V to wake up. I try with all my strength and power to break the handcuffs.

"It is enchanted." V whispers loud enough for me to hear. I ignore him and keep trying. He watches my useless fight with a painful expression.

"FUCK!" I scream while clumsy and desperately pulling my bounded hands away from the bed.

"Saeyoung! MC is Saeran's human. We need to accept it."

"NO!"

I fall to my knees after long minutes of struggle. My hands tied above my head. The ground hits me hard. But not as hard as the realization of not having MC for myself ever again...

"No, please... I cannot lose her again..." I whisper and cover my face with my arms, trying and failing to stop my tears from falling.

"She was never meant to be ours..." I don't need to look at him to know that he's probably tearing up like I am after saying these words.

No... Please...

I clench my fists.

"I know... Accepting the truth hurts..." V keeps trying to comfort me. "But we have to--"

"SHUT UP!" I'm sobbing a little louder now. The pain takes over my entire body as if a thousand needles are piercing every inch of my soul. 

After I finally manage to stop my tears, I sit back in the chair again. Silence fills the room for a few minutes, until V eventually tells me what happened since Saeran knocked me out.

He brought me down from the rooftop and locked both V and I into this room. V said he had a calm expression. They didn't exchange any words. V said he knew by then that it was over.

Then he took MC to a nurse, because I... harmed her precious body... I feel tears forming in my eyes again. I knew that would hurt her, but still-- 

"What's done, is done." V interrupts my self-incriminating  thoughts and continues.

Saeran waited outside her room until she woke up. That was about an hour ago. He probably asked her to allow him inside, like the gentleman he is. They talked. V couldn't find out about what. After all, Rika still has most of his powers. But he knew MC was happy to see him. And she is not suffering a single pain while her memories are being returned to their right owner. V couldn't tell me what these memories are either.

"He genuinely cares for her, Luciel. And she for him..."

Looking down to my hands, I just nod. Because I know that. I know that better than anyone. I know my little brother better than anyone. And I know MC better than anyone.

But... If Saeran is really showing her the truth... Will he show her all his sides too?

_Will she love every side of him like she loved mine in our reset?_

_Did she... really loved me?_

Ahh... _I'm so stupid_. If she finds out I controlled her memories... _She will definitely hate m_ e.

I guess... After all I've done... That's what I deserve, right?

"Luciel. Stop."

"Yeah. I know...." I sigh a few times. "Then, that's how it ends, huh?"

"Ends? I don't--" V looks behind me with his eyes wide open. "They--" His last words are muffled by the sound of a door lock being opened.

I try to turn around, but the handcuffs prevent me from fully doing it. So I stare at the definition of perfection from an uncomfortable position. Honestly, I don't even care. My reason to live is right here...

"Saeran... please take them off."

If she did not say his name, I could as well have not noticed him behind her. He hesitates, but the cute begging look she gives him forces him to do it. I, too, fell for it so many times before...

My wrists are finally free and while Saeran is busy with V's handcuffs, I stand up and turns my body towards MC.

And suddenly, it feels like there is only us in the room. No V. No Saeran.

And I want to touch her. I want to hug her. I want to kiss her...

But we stay still. Staring at each other. Mentally exchanging words that I can't quite comprehend myself. She has a hurtful expression displaying on her dazzling face. And it only makes my heart ache. I reach for her and before I can even feel her physical presence, I hear someone clearing the throat behind me.

_Saeran..._

"Uh... We... need to..." He sounds... embarrassed?

"I know." She says without taking her eyes off me. "Saeran... could you give us a second?"

"Are you serious?" He sighs when seeing her nod. "Ugh, fine! I'll be waiting outside." Before closing the door, he says the last words I'll hear from him until the next reset... "Don't take too long, Princess."

_Princess??_


End file.
